


carve your name into my bedpost

by doingthemost



Series: keep speaking my love language [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, First Time, Outdoor Sex, POV Alexis Rose, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Sharing Clothes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: "You're mine," Alexis agrees, like it's nothing, but it's everything, too. Now that she's seen Twyla this way, how can she go the rest of her life without hearing Twyla say her name? How is she supposed to forget the way Twyla had claimed herself as Alexis', even if Alexis herself hadn't realized it? "Be mine, Twy, please."Alexis goes home with Twyla after David and Patrick's wedding, and realizes that there's more to Twyla's outfit choices than fashion.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: keep speaking my love language [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992451
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41
Collections: Politics? What Politics?, Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection





	carve your name into my bedpost

Alexis' hands are tight on Twyla's hips as they collide against Twyla's door, trading increasingly-frantic kisses as Alexis' hands bunch up the fabric of the dress that used to be hers. Twyla's kissing her with a kind of desperation Alexis wouldn't have expected, clinging to her shoulders and pressing up against her, the height difference between them great enough that Alexis has to curve down to fully reach her, but then again – she had also never fully imagined what kissing Twyla would be like until this very moment. 

"So this whole time that we were friends, we could've been doing this?" Alexis works her hands up under Twyla's dress, running her thumbs up and down Twyla's inner thighs and savoring the way Twyla moans her name as she shifts, widening her stance and allowing Alexis to flip her hand up, pressing her palm between Twyla's legs. Alexis is high on wedding champagne and how wet Twyla already is for her; who cares that they're still outside? She certainly doesn't.

Twyla tilts her head back against the door, her eyes fluttering shut on a gasp as Alexis strokes her through her underwear. "I thought about this when I put this dress on tonight," she admits, as forthright as ever. Alexis can't look away; she can't see anything else besides Twyla opening up for her as Alexis shimmies Twyla's underwear down and runs her fingertips through her wetness, Twyla shaking against Alexis as she circles Twyla's clit. "I wanted you to see me in it. I wanted you to see me as yours." 

Alexis tightens her other arm around Twyla's waist, steadying them both; she's dizzy all of a sudden, overwhelmed by the adoration in Twyla's voice, the way she's looking up at her. "Twy," she says intently, a name she's said thousands of times, but it means so much more now. "Twyla, babe – fuck." Alexis can't look away from her, too awestruck by the way Twyla seems to glow under the moonlight, and Alexis keeps her eyes on hers even as Twyla reaches for her wrist, wordlessly guiding Alexis' fingers into her.

Twyla works her other hand up into Alexis' hair, tangling her fingers in it and pulling a little as she tilts her hips, rocking down against Alexis' thrusts. "Yeah, Lex?" she manages, her mouth open in a perfect, glossy circle of lipstick, panting quiet, delicate breaths, and Alexis can't help but laugh. She's giddy all of a sudden – this is Twyla she's fucking, against Twyla's _door_ – and Twyla giggles, too, clinging to Alexis as they move together.

"You look so fucking good in my dress." Alexis' other arm comes up to curve against Twyla's head, pressing her against the door. She's so wet, too, sure that she's wetter than Twyla, and she's suddenly determined to make up for all the lost time. "You look so good in all of my dresses." 

"Alexis," Twyla says lowly, lingering on each syllable like she's savoring the way they taste in her mouth. Her voice sends a ripple of want down Alexis' spine, pooling hotly in her center, and Alexis can't help but moan. "I want to be yours. Make me yours, Lex, please."

"You're mine," Alexis agrees, like it's nothing, but it's everything, too. Now that she's seen Twyla this way, how can she go the rest of her life without witnessing her again, without hearing Twyla whisper her name like a prayer? How is she supposed to forget the way Twyla had claimed herself as Alexis', even if Alexis herself hadn't realized it? "Be mine, Twy, please."

Twyla gasps again, grinding down hard against Alexis' hand, and comes with a sharp cry, tightening around Alexis' fingers. "Yours," she agrees, pulling on Alexis' hair as her hips shake, then slow. "I'm yours." 

They come to a quiet stop together, still pressed against Twyla's door, and Alexis grins as Twyla seems to realize exactly where they are, embarrassment settling onto her face. "Babe," Alexis inquires, a wry little smirk on her face. "Should we go inside?"

Twyla gently moves Alexis' hand away, tugging her underwear back up, then wraps Alexis' arm around her as she turns to unlock the door. The look she gives Alexis over her shoulder, her gaze hot, is almost enough for Alexis to come right then and there. "Let's go," she agrees, punctuating it with a grin. "We're not done yet."


End file.
